


Rush

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [139]
Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Humiliation, Omorashi, Triple Drabble, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which forgetting to use the bathroom has embarrassing consequences.





	Rush

He is such an idiot. You have to be an idiot to forget to go to the bathroom for ten hours.

He fell asleep early without urinating first, and rushed straight to the Scar Chain base for an early meeting without going to the bathroom. And he had to spend the whole meeting stood there, trying not to wet himself.

And that brings him up to now, and his overwhelming desperation as they leave the meeting room. Every movement of his legs makes his bladder twinge, and Nagi genuinely thinks he might piss himself.

“Hey, are you okay?” Karako asks, running over.

And that’s it. Her voice makes him jump and a small spurt of urine escapes him. He gasps and clenches his muscles as hard as he can and rushes towards the bathroom.

He makes it back to his bedroom, and sets his eyes on the bathroom. But before he gets there, it happens. Despite his humiliated gasps, his bladder cramps and he… he pisses himself.

It’s endless and he finds himself frozen to the spot, urine cascading down his legs and soaking his pants.

“Oh, Nagi,” Karako whispers, entering the room and shutting the door.

“I… apologise,” he whispers, urine pooling on the floor around his feet.

“Don’t worry about it,” she says. “This sort of thing happens. And I’m sorry too… I must’ve made you jump, right?”

He nods, letting out a small gasp of relief. “Y-Yes. But… it’s okay.”

She smile, averting her eyes to help him keep his dignity.

“I know it’s embarrassing, but it’s okay. The others don’t know. Just finish going and then get cleaned up, okay?” Karako says, and the humiliated Nagi manages a weak smile.

He may be an idiot, but at least he has the wonderful Karako by his side.


End file.
